


A Special Gift of Loyalty

by Cactus_Hugs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Next Gen, Next Generation, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus_Hugs/pseuds/Cactus_Hugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly was less than excited when she was placed in Hufflepuff. It takes a bit of persuasion for her to understand how amazing Hufflepuffs really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Gift of Loyalty

"Dominique Weasley"

"Good luck," I whispered to my cousin as she nervously walked up to the Sorting Hat. I looked over at the Gryffindor table where Victoire and Teddy were eagerly awaiting the hat's proclamation.

Teddy caught my eye and gave me a wink just as "Gryffindor" was yelled across the large room.

It wasn't really a surprise, every Weasley before her had been in Gryffindor. However, that fact didn't stop the cheers at the Gryffindor table, especially from Victoire and Teddy, nor did it stop me from worrying about the outcome of my sorting.

"Molly Weasley"

Oh God.

I slowly walked up towards the little stool. Heavy cloth was placed on top of my head and suddenly a small voice whispered in my ear, "Another Weasley, huh. Ah yes, you show skill like the ones before you."

About a week ago, Uncle Harry pulled Dom and me aside and told us that we can influence the hat's choice on which house to put us in. I was about to try that when suddenly I heard "Hufflepuff," yelled out.

It felt like the whole room was in silence. Everyone had heard the stories about my family, and everyone knew that Weasleys were all Gryffindors.

The hat was removed from my head and I slowly stood up. I walked to the Hufflepuff table slowly still completely in shock. As I passed the Gryffindor table I felt my cousins' eyes on me.

I slowly sat down and eventually the next name was called. I turned around and saw Victoire and Dom looking at me. Teddy smiled at me and made the two sisters turn back to the front of the Hall.

After three more kids, two Ravenclaws and a Slytherin, were sorted, the feast was finally served. The food was delicious, just as I was told it would be, but I was caught up in thought. What if my family was upset with me being a Hufflepuff? I mean they never really said anything bad about Hufflepuffs, and some of their friends were Hufflepuffs when they were in Hogwarts but they never talked about one of us being in it.

During the summer after Dom and I received our letters, it was always "Oh she will either be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, no doubt about that."

"Hufflepuffs this way," a large boy with dark blond hair yelled.

"Hi, I'm Michelle Macmillan," said a voice next to me. I turned to see a girl who was slightly taller than me with short blond hair. "I'm a first year too, and over there is my brother Matthew." She points to the boy that was leading the first year Hufflepuffs away. "He's a prefect and he thinks he is so special. He thinks that he is following in Dad's footsteps but I think it is only because he is a suck up. Well, you know how brothers are."

"Actually I am the oldest, and I only have one little sister." I said slightly annoyed.

"Lucky. I wish I had a little sister. I have two brothers. Matthew, is a sixth year and Kyle is a year younger than me." She told me.

"Well, I spend a lot of time with my cousins and I have a few that are like my brothers, I guess." I told her.

"I heard about your family. I think it is so cool that you have such a big family. I only have two cousins and we only see them at Christmas time. My dad talks about your family so often. Whenever he reminisces about the old days. Says that the Weasley family was the bravest he knew," she said talking a mile a minute.

I was afraid of people only talking about my family while I was here. I told my fear to my father but he just told me to be proud of my family and everything they did. My mother just told me "Think of how much worse it will be for Jamie when he goes to school in two years". Neither answer really helped.

A week passed and I found that life as a Hufflepuff wasn't too bad. At least everyone was nice enough. Michelle was the only one I actually talked to but she talked enough for both of us and a few more.

It was Saturday and I was just finishing up breakfast. Michelle had to go run back up to her dormatory to get something. She told me what she forgot but sometimes she talks so fast that I don't really understand what she says.

"Hey Kiddo," I turned to see Teddy behind me. I haven't really had a chance to talk to him or Victoire since school started. I shared Potions with Dom but she mostly only talked to her Gryffindor friend Maggie.

"Hey Teddy," I said.

"So how are you liking the magnificent Hogwarts?"

"Its all right," I told him honestly.

"All right. Mols, this place is wonderful. My favorite place on earth. Well apart from the Burrow on Christmas, but that is because your grandmother makes such delicious food," He said. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," I said.

"Molly, I've known you since you were a baby. There is obviously something wrong, lets go for a walk." He said grabbing my arm and forcefully pulling me out of my chair.

"Teddy, stop it," I exclaimed, reclaiming my arm. "I don't like being manhandle."

"That's what they all say, now tell me what is wrong" He asked, well demanded, as he rested his arm on my shoulder.

"Stop being so clinging, its unflattering," I said pushing him away.

"Oh come on Molly, tell me what is bothering you. Is anybody being mean to you? Because I can help you with that." He said in his protective voice.

"No, its not that. Everyone is really nice, too nice," I grumbled.

"How can people be too nice," he asked skeptically.

"Because they are so annoying, its all, 'You dropped a quill, let me get that for you' and 'Do you need help with your homework because I got Outstandings on Defense Against the Dark Arts on my OWLs', its creepy," I explained.

He looked at me, "I never thought that helpfulness was such a crime."

"You don't understand, okay. You're in Gryffindor where you should be. Where people are normal," I yelled.

"Oh Mols, if you think Gryffindor is where the normal ones are, then you are very mistaken. I wish I was in Hufflepuff. My friend Kevin tells me about his house and it sounds awesome to me." He said strangely serious.

"You can take my place. I wish I was in Gryffindor, where everyone else in my family was and where I should be. Instead of lame Hufflepuff."

He stopped walking right away. "Being in Hufflepuff does not make you lame," he said. "My mom was in Hufflepuff and she was one of the bravest people I never got the pleasure of meeting."

He started walking away before quickly turning back and saying, "Not being in Gryffindor does not mean you are not brave."

Well I feel like crap now.

I wanted to find Teddy and apologize to him, but Michelle kept my attention for the rest of the day.

The next morning I received a letter and immediately recognized my fathers handwriting.

Dear Molly,

I hope everything is going well for you at school. Your Mother and I miss you terribly and can't wait to hear from you. I know you are probably busy getting into the swing of things at school, but don't forget to drop your parents a line every now and again. Lucy says that she doesn't miss you but I know that she really does. She told me that she can't wait until she gets to go to Hogwarts and I assured her that three years will fly by in no time.

I heard that you were sorted into Hufflepuff, and let me be the first to say that I am very proud. Many people will say that loyalty and friendship are not important in life, but trust me Darling, they are. I have had many regrets in my life and the biggest regret was the lack of loyalty towards my own family during my younger years. I have told you this before and I will tell you again, you should always take pride in yourself and your family. Now it is important to take pride in your House.

Please write back soon, your mother wants to hear all about your classes and classmates. We miss you so very much.

Love,

Father

Ps. Your Uncle George wants me to tell you that you need to get onto the Quidditch team as soon as possible. I told him that sports takes away from your learning.

"Who is the letter from?" Michelle asked as she finishes reading a letter that she also got.

I smiled, "My father."

"My dad wrote me too. He says that he is happy I kept the Hufflepuff lineage going, as if that was ever a question" she laughed.

I smiled, I figured being in Hufflepuff wasn't really that bad at all.


End file.
